Running boards or assist steps, are often mounted on vehicles for assisting the user to climb into and out of the vehicle. Such running boards also have decorative function and are often added as an accessory either as part of an original installation or as part of an aftermarket installation to add to the vehicle aesthetics.
One such running board is illustrated in Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 8,016,309 (issued Sep. 13, 2011), the contents of which are incorporated by reference. U.S. Pat. No. 8,016,309 details a running board assembly for mounting to a vehicle such as a truck, the assembly including an extruded running board body and a cover member. The extruded running board body is made from an extrudable plastic and the cover member is made of a material having the desired exterior finish. The cover member may be metallic and have the appearance of a chrome or polished finish. The cover extends over the upper and outboard surface of the running board body to provide the desired appearance characteristics. As generally known in the art, running boards of this and other designs are affixed to the vehicle using one or more mounting brackets.